


Stay Awhile

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Romance, Thunderstorms, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: The Outsider comforts Emily during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin & The Outsider, Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider, Emsider - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Stay Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally returned with yet another emsider fic. My uploads have been less frequent since I've been very wiped out recently, but do expect more emsider, just a bit less frequently. Enjoy.

The loud noise of thunder would ring throughout the air. The rain was endless and cruel. While some found comfort in the sounds of muffled thunderstorms in the safety of their homes, others were filled with restlessness. The empress being one of those people. Emily sat at the edge of her bed, both hands comfortably resting on her thighs. The bags under her eyes made it apparent that she lacked sleep. Emily was certain she had tried everything she possibly could to fall asleep, all her efforts to no prevail.

The idea of getting some more work done was tempting, but Emily knew her writing would only turn out to be chicken scratch at this hour. Letting a low groan breakout, she flopped back in her bed, eyes absorbed with the dull ceiling. Thunderstorms weren’t always an issue for Emily, but lately they had been making her feel unsettled. Every single time thunder would ring out, she would rise up in a panic.

This time around, the strike was awfully loud. The sky would light up, outlining the clouds for a very brief moment. Emily pushed her hands against her ears, tightly shutting her eyes. She felt like a child for reacting in such a way. The rumbling soon came to a stop, that wouldn’t be the last of it, that was for sure. Lowering her hands, Emily opened her eyes. “I could refine some letters.” She decided, wanting to get her mind off of the appalling storm.

Pulling herself up, Emily would be greeted with pitch black eyes rather than the usual banal wall parallel to her bed. “Outsider.” She pronounced his name with composure in her tone. Emily was almost pleased to see him _almost_ , in need of company now more than ever. “Empress.” The Outsider was just slightly crouched to be on the same level as her, seeing she was seated. Their faces were near enough to be able to feel each other's breaths against their skin.

Emily would fix her posture, pointing out the area next to her on her bed with her thumb. Rising up, the Outsider would shake his head, choosing not to sit next to her. He would instead stoll around her bedroom, taking interest in his surroundings. Emily watched him with wonder, some part of her hoping he wouldn’t leave anytime soon. The Outsider visited her often, Emily used to ask why he showed up so often, never falling to be vexed whenever he would answer by playing around her questions with his words. She would stop asking once she realized it would get her nowhere.

Lost in her vast thoughts, the next strike of thunder caught Emily more off guard than the others. The Outsider happened to be watching her when the lighting had struck, seeing her reaction to the thunder made the Outsider tilt his head in response. Emily had curled up, hands against her ears with her eyes tightly shut. She was frightened. “I see now what has kept you up.” The Outsider professed. His voice was muffled for a moment, but eventually she dropped her hands back to her sides. “The storm makes you uneasy.” His words came out in a more somber tone than usual. 

Licking her lips in nervousness, Emily would rise. She walked over to the half-curtained window, resting her palms securely against the sill. The room was awfully still, but her mind was racing with apprehensive thoughts. The moonlight covered half of her face, bringing out the beautiful brown in her eyes, like rich dark soils fertile with life. Not far from her, Emily sensed the Outsider inching closer from behind, it didn’t take him long to accompany her side. Her eyes lingered over the wicked skyline, wistfully waiting for the next strike.

The Outsider knew well what the empress was attempting, also aware of the outcome seconds before it would happen. The thunder would strike, the lighting illuminating both their faces for a flash of a second, while the sound of thunder came along with it shortly after. Emily would tightly close her eyes and clench her fists. Catching a deep breath, Emily would gently exhale. Her fits would untighten as she deterred her gaze from the haunting sky.

The Outsider gently brushed his hand against Emily’s, as if he were awaiting the access to the warmth of her palm. Not a trace of hesitance in her movements, Emily hastily took his hand in hers. His cold, harsh skin clashed against her soft and warm. She would close her eyes, The Outsider’s head fully turned towards hers. He watched her expectantly, her lips soon parting. “Stay awhile.” She seemed to ask yet order at the same time. She would open her eyes again.

A small chuckle escaped the Outsider, he would pull at her arm, leading her back to her large, king size bed. Emily moved in an entracing manner, his charm overtook her, her desires far stronger than any sense of formality left in her. The Outsider looked down at the bed, watching the empress sit down. She moved a bit more to the side, leaving plenty of room for the Outsider. Emily would lay down, her eyes still open, glued on him.

The Outsider would pull the silky duvet out from underneath her legs, putting it over her body, leaving her shoulders and up exposed. He would rest his back against the bed frame, relaxing his usually stern posture. One of his legs was bent up against his chest while the other rested against the sheets. The Outsider placed his hand on Emily’s head, softly caressing her hair.

The thunder would strike again, the only difference this time was that Emily didn’t flinch. She remained still, unbothered. She longed to affectionately stare at the Outsider for a greater amount of time, losing her battle against sleep soon. The smallest grin would pull at the corners of the Outsiders mouth as he eventually put an end to caressing her silky smooth hair.

When Emily woke the next morning, she would notice the wrinkles on the sheets of where the Outsider sat. Not only that, but the wrinkles made their way all the way down to where her legs were, just a bit lower.

It looks like he did stay awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read, hopefully it was to your liking. Please do leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this work. :)


End file.
